IOU Songifc
by BellatrixBlack-Granger
Summary: Hermione saved bellatrix's. She owes her.


_**Oh I-I owe you, but how come it's took me this long to say it?**_  
_**Cause I have been hiding the truth Didn t think I d let you in on this shit.**_  
_**But you know I wouldn t be here If it wasn t for you, you see I ve tried this on my own,**_  
_**Oh, I owe you, imagine if I never got to see you again.**_

Bellatrix stared at hermione, Eyes begging her to release something. They were standing in the middle of lestrange manor. Hermione was still dirty from the war. She'd managed to save bellatrix though.

I_** m gonna bite my tongue next time that you re speaking,**_  
_**Cause you deserve the time a day.**_  
_**I abused your kindness with my weakness,**_  
_**And threw it in your face.**_  
_**Way to go, way to go, what a joke, I m a joke,**_  
_**If only you could see how I feel.**_  
_**You bite your tongue next time that I m screaming,**_  
_**See, I ain t angry with you.**_

Shes always lashed out whenever hermione had uttered a single word. But now she didnt want to hurt the girl in front of her. Hermione had always tried to be nice. Even when she was being tortured. She could never be angry with hermione,ever. She could see hermiones eyes brim with salty tears. barely able to hold them back

_**Theres no escape in what I ve done,**_  
_**I hope you hear these words,**_  
_**Lord, strike me down if any one of them s untrue.**_  
_**You are the reason I am what I ve become, I owe you.**_  
_**Even though you don t want nothing, I owe you one.**_

Its true she could never escape what she was, What she was proclaimed for,Murder,Torture,Hate,Harsh Words,Ruining peoples lives,Death eater.  
How she wanted hermione to understand,She never wanted to hurt the 'd even thought of sparing her from any torture at all. But lucius had refused to leave the room. She could already tell she was a different person,Suddenly her heart was no longer scared her more than she would ever admit. Hermione has saved her and she would never know how to thank her.

_**Just bleed with me, at least speak to me,**_  
_**I m so sorry if I ve drained you out.**_  
_**That s why I love you,**_  
_**And I hope you re glad you made me finally say it That I m nothing without you.**_  
_**Just tell me Imma see you again** _

She felt blood trickling down her cheek from an earlier injury but she didnt care,She was begging with her eyes for hermione to say something,Anything. Or at least hit thought she loved hermione,Well she knew but hated the idea for a long time. But she knew it could never be. One side had to way they would never end up would never work. She thought of hermione walking out of the manor and never seeing her again and it tore her apart.

I _**swear I ll bite my tongue next time that you re speaking,**_  
_**Cause you deserve the time a day.**_  
_**I abused your kindness with my weakness,**_  
_**And threw it in your face.**_  
_**Way to go, way to go, what a joke, I m a joke,**_  
_**If only you could see how I feel.**_  
_**You bite your tongue next time that I m screaming,**_  
_**See, I ain t angry with you.**_

She took a tentative step towards hermione putting her wand in her pocket to show she wasnt going to hurt her. Hermiones eyes still brimmed with tears and how she wished to kiss them all away but she didnt know if hermione wanted her. Wanted to kill her, Wanted to torture her,either way she would accept whatever hermione did and not fire back.

_**There s no escape in what I ve done,**_  
_**I, I hope you hear these words,**_  
_**Lord, strike me down if any one of them s untrue.**_  
_**Cause you are the reason I am what I ve become, I owe you.**_  
_**Even though you owe me nothing, I owe you one.**_

She took a few more small,slow steps farwards bring her hand up slower to hermiones face and holding her cheek. 'You owe me nothing,I owe you everything,I always will and i will always owe you my life and heart. Do with it what you must,Break my heart and take my life or warm my heart and fill my life with you. I dont care,I want you to be happy. i **LOVE** you' Bellatrix breathed out and breathed in hermione,smelling her strawberry scent that was masked with dirt.  
hermione snapped her eyes to bellatrixs,

_**I owe you.**_  
_**But you owe me nothing, cause I owe you one.**_

'I love you too' Hermione whispered,grabbing bellatrix's neck and kissing her softly.  
Bellatrix wrapped her arms round hermione and vowed to be with her forever.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
